wordsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Фразы
Без автора * Короля делает свита. * Дорогу осилит идущий. (Притча о старике и путнике) * Все подвергай сомнению. * Не можешь победить — возглавь. * Зависть — самая искренняя лесть. * Смех — лекарство от всего на свете. * Не позволяй срочному вытеснить важное. * Деньги — хороший слуга, но плохой хозяин. * Играешь с кошкой — не жалуйся на царапины. * То что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее. * Если человек хочет поверить, то он поверит. * Бойся своих желаний — они могут исполниться. (Притча о медведе) * У вас есть паруса, а вы вцепились в якорь... * Рассвета можно достигнуть только тропою ночи. (Ночь темнее всего перед рассветом) * Дороги созданы ради странствий, а не ради цели. * Нельзя забывать, что деньги не цель, а средство. * Если ты женщину насмешил, то она уже наполовину твоя. * Роковая женщина — это женщина, которая меняет судьбу. * Хочешь рассмешить Бога — расскажи ему о своих планах. * Богат не тот, у кого много денег, а тот, кому хватает. * Чем круче внедорожник, тем дольше бежать за трактором. * Вместо того, чтобы ругать темноту, нужно зажечь фонарь. (Вместо того, чтобы клясть дождь, стоит купить зонтик) * Стакан может быть наполовину пуст или наполовину полон. * Не бойся прощаться с тем, что не делает тебя счастливым. * Кто не хочет — ищет причины, кто хочет — ищет возможности. * Зарабатывать много не сложно, если тебе только это и нужно. * Сильный не тот, кто не падает, а тот, кто умеет подниматься. * Если кто-то долго мучается, тот он всегда виноват в этом сам. * Покаяться никогда не поздно, а вот согрешить можно и опоздать. * Есть только две уважительные причины для отсутствия: смерть и роды. * Если проблему можно решить за деньги, то это не проблема, а расходы. * Когда ты проиграл — просто улыбнись. Победитель потеряет вкус победы. * Ты никогда не достигнешь цели, если будешь идти только в солнечные дни. * Легко срубить упавшее дерево, легко додуматься до того, что уже придумано. (Корейская пословица?) * Работа, подобная этой, не может быть закончена. Она может быть прекращена. * Умный знает, как выйти из сложной ситуации. Мудрый — как в нее не попасть. * Хороший учитель показывает, куда смотреть, но не объясняет, что нужно видеть. * Даже самая лучшая французская девушка не может дать больше, чем она может дать. * Когда мы действуем на пределе наших возможностей, наши возможности расширяются. * Настоящий друг — это тот, кто поможет скинуть труп в реку, не задавая вопросов. * Тот, кто всегда был успешен в любви, не имеет о ней ни малейшего представления. * Твоя жизнь не так хороша, как тебе бы хотелось, но и не так плоха, как тебе кажется. * Если кто-то не оправдал ваши ожидания, то это не его вина — ведь это были ваши ожидания. * Масштаб Вашей личности определяется величиной проблемы, которая способна вывести Вас из себя. * Если ты не делаешь ошибок, то это значит, что ты решаешь слишком простые задачи. И это большая ошибка. * Глупые мысли могут возникать как у глупых, так и у умных людей. Но умный человек отличается тем, что их не высказывает. * Господи, дай мне силы изменить то, что я могу изменить, терпение — принять то, что я изменить не могу, и мудрость, чтобы отличить одно от другого! * Every end is a new beginning. * The life begins at end of your comfort zone. * Future belongs to those who believe in the power of their dreams. Поговорки *Никто не обещал, что будет легко *Все учтено могучим ураганом *Наглость — второе счастье *Это всего лишь деньги *Кому суждено быть повешенным, тот не утонет *Гонорары я получаю в другом месте *Все будет хорошо. Мы узнавали *Идея опередила время. Все козлы. Дайте другой глобус! (Ал.Х.) Разные авторы * Человеческая жизнь похожа на коробку спичек, обращаться с ней серьезно смешно, а не серьезно — опасно. Акутагава Рюноскэ * Там где нас ждут, мы всегда оказываемся точно в срок. (Пауло Коэльо) * Мне наплевать,что вы обо мне думаете... Я о вас не думаю вообще! (Коко Шанель) * Надо всегда быть радостным. Если радость кончается, то ищи, в чем ошибся. (Лев Толстой) * Тот, кто не идет вперед, движется назад. (Гёте) * Успех — это переход от одной неудачи у другой с возрастающим энтузиазмом. (Уинстон Черчилль) * Любой кризис — это новые возможности. (Уинстон Черчилль) * Если долго сидеть на берегу реки, то можно увидеть труп врага, проплывающий мимо. (Конфуций или Сунь Цзы) * Вовремя — это чуть поздно для радости. (Хождение за два-три моря) * Если бы я бросался из окна каждый раз, когда у меня что-нибудь не получалось, я бы всю жизнь провел в полете. (Дмитрий Нагиев) * В раю, конечно, климат получше, зато в аду гораздо более приятное общество. (Тристан Бернар) * Если тебе плюют в спину — значит ты идешь впереди. (Конфуций) * Любовь — восхитительный цветок, но требуется отвага, чтобы подойти и сорвать его на краю пропасти. (Стендаль) * Хорошие девушки ведут дневники; у плохих девушек на это нет времени. (Таллула Бэнкхед) * Удивить — значит победить. (Александр Невский) * То, что Вы можете воспринимать спокойно, больше не управляет Вами. (Конфуций) * Настоящий секрет успеха заключается в энтузиазме. (Уолтер Крайслер) * Всегда выбирайте самый трудный путь — на нем вы не встретите конкурентов. (Шарль де Голль) * Человек, словно в зеркале мир — многолик, он ничтожен и он же безмерно велик. (Омар Хайям) * Жизнь — не те дни, что прожиты, а те, что запомнились. (Леонардо да Винчи?) * Всегда найдутся эскимосы, которые возьмутся советовать жителям Бельгийского Конго, как им лучше вести себя во время особенно сильной жары. (Станислав Ежи Лец) * Лучше продолжать путь с надеждой, чем прибыть к цели. (Роберт Льюис Стивенсон) * Города надо брать обаянием. (Чингизхан?) * Вежлив бывает и палач. (Суворов) * Не столь важно, через какой портал зайти в креативное пространство внутри себя. (Е.Ю. Сазонов) * Разные религии — это по-разному оформленные двери в одно и то-же помещение, о котором строители "дверей" ничего толком не знают. (И.А.) * Никогда не мстите подлым людям. Просто станьте счастливыми и они этого не переживут. (Юрий Никулин) * Подлинно умная мысль всегда иронична. (Бернард Шоу) * If God exists, I hope he has a good excuse. (Woody Allen) * You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. (Mae West) * You'll never get to Heaven, if you're scared of getting high. ("Red Blooded Woman", song by Kylie Minogue) О науке и ученых * Наука — это колдовство, которое действует. (Курт Вонегут, Колыбель для кошки) * Все модели неправильны, но некоторые из них полезны. (All models are wrong, but some of them are useful) (Джордж Бокс, основатель департамента статистики в Висконсинском университете, США) * Гений — это 1 процент вдохновения и 99 процентов пота. (Томас Эдисон) * Любая достаточно продвинутая технология неотличима от магии. (Артур Кларк) * Наука — это получение знаний и передача их новым поколениям. (Фрэнсис Бэкон, фраза процитирована в предвыборной программе президента РАН В.Е. Фортова). * Я не потерпел неудачу, я нашел 10 000 способов, которые не работают. (Томас Эдисон, изобретатель электрической лампочки, 1910 г.) * Я думаю, что могу уверенно сказать: никто не понимает квантовую механику. (Ричард Фейнман, лауреат Нобелевской премии за достижения в области квантовой механики, цитата из "Характера физических законов", 1964 г.) * Из объяснений я ничего не понял, но постепенно привык и перестал удивляться. (Братья Стругацкие, "Понедельник начинается в субботу") * Если ученый не умеет популярно объяснить восьмилетнему ребенку, чем занимается, значит он шарлатан (Курт Воннегут, "Колыбель для кошки"). (Оригинальная фраза: «Если ученый не может объяснить уборщице, которая убирается у него в лаборатории, смысл своей работы, то он сам не понимает, что он делает» — приписывается Резерфорду). * Три стадии признания научной истины: первая — «это абсурд», вторая — «в этом что-то есть», третья — «это общеизвестно». (Резерфорд) * Это парадоксально, но история доказывает, что самыми эффективными, с точки зрения экономики, каждый раз оказываются проекты, в основе которых лежит не расчёт, а любопытство учёных. (Джеймс Миррлис, лауреат Нобелевской премии по экономике 1996 года) * Toys are not really as innocent as they look. Toys and games can be precursors of serious ideas. (Charles Eames, "The Most Influential Designer of the 20th Century" as recognized by the Industrial Designers Society of America in 1985) * The art of doing mathematics consists in finding that special case which contains all the germs of generality. (David Hilbert, Quoted in In N. Rose. Mathematical Maxims and Minims, Raleigh NC: Rome Press Inc., 1988) * The Scientist does not study nature because it is useful; he studies it because he delights in it, and he delights in it because it is beautiful. If nature were not beautiful, it would not be worth knowing, and if nature were not worth knowing, life would not be worth living. (Henri Poincaré) Стив Джобс * Твое время ограничено. * Замечательное чувство осознавать, что ты сам строишь мир. * Я убежден в том, что половина того, что отделяет успешных предпринимателей от неудачников — это настойчивость. * Нет смысла нанимать толковых людей, а затем указывать, что им делать. Мы нанимаем людей, чтобы они говорили, что делать нам. * Когда-то Пабло Пикассо сказал: «Хорошие художники копируют, великие художники крадут». Мы никогда не стыдились воровать гениальные идеи у других. Альфред Нобель * Моя родина там, где я действую, а действую я везде. * Любая демократия заканчивается диктатурой подонков. * Судьбу нельзя превратить в страховой полис, даже если платить максимальные проценты. * Для успеха репутация важнее, чем чистая рубашка, потому что рубашку можно выстирать, а репутацию — никогда. Туве Янссон * В большинстве случаев конец — это начало! * Каждый человек должен совершить свои ошибки. * В обыденной жизни от гениев — одни неприятности. * Представьте, как одиноко чувствуют себя те, кого все боятся. * Я владею всем, что вижу, о чем думаю. Я владею всем миром. * Иногда всё, что нужно сделать, чтобы успокоить кого-то, это напомнить ему, что вы рядом. * Придется идти наугад. По правде сказать, я никогда не верю компасам. Тем, кто чувствует правильный путь, они только мешают. * Когда у тебя возникает желание что-то сделать, нужно немедленно принимать решение и не ждать, пока это настроение пройдет. * Жизнь страшно осложняется, когда хочешь обладать вещами, носить, держать их при себе. Вот почему я только смотрю на вещи, а когда снимаюсь с места, уношу их в своей голове. По-моему, это куда приятнее, чем таскать за собой чемоданы. См. также http://www.adme.ru/tvorchestvo-pisateli/luchshie-citaty-mumi-mamy-tuve-yansson-740810/, http://www.adme.ru/vdohnovenie-919705/pravila-zhizni-mumi-trollej-549455/ ПА? * Бывает так, что люди превращаются в старичков, так и не успев повзрослеть АК (?) * Все истинные идеи очень просты. * Время — самый дефицитный ресурс. * Любая собственность ограничивает свободу. * Математика нужна для того, чтобы НЕ думать. * Учитель должен научить, а не поставить диагноз. * Любое действие противника обращай себе на пользу. * Если не знаешь, как поступить — сделай то, что проще. * Мир прост. Вся сложность — в нашем плохом понимании. * Когда говоришь, то, что думаешь — думай, что говоришь. * В науке: результат не должен зависеть от способа решения. * Полностью свободным может быть только очень одинокий человек. * Для хорошего ученого главное — истина, для успешного — признание. (Для настоящего ученого самое важное — Истина) * Никогда не делай то, что направлено на достижение только одной цели. * Как правило, существует только два состояния: «еще слишком рано» и «уже поздно». * Никогда не надо дергаться (не меняй решение, если не уверен, что альтернатива лучше). * Очень важно в жизни найти себе Учителя. Это не менее важно, чем найти спутника жизни. * Не бойся извиняться. Способность извиниться говорит о силе человека, неспособность — о его слабости. * Ваш успех в жизни прямо пропорционален тому, что вы успели достичь к данному времени, и обратно пропорционален вашему возрасту. (Успех = достигнутое / возраст) * Если кто-либо не может понятно объяснить вам суть научной теории, то он либо сам ее не понимает, либо не хочет, чтобы его поняли. * Если ты кого-то умнее, то используй это не для того, чтобы ему это продемонстрировать, а для того, чтобы он делал то, что тебе нужно. * Сумма знаний — еще не ум. (~) * Самое важное и самое сложное в жизни — это правильно расставить приоритеты. (~) Притчи * О старике и путнике * О медведе * О слепцах и слоне * О гремучей змее * О вере и зонтике * О счастливой судьбе * О чукче и шамане * Средняя температура по больнице * Метод борьбы с теснотой (крестьянин и раввин) * Парадокс сисадмина * Жаль, у меня было еще столько хороших идей * Теперь я стала умнее * Скорее всего это собака * Соседу в два раза больше См. также * Темы * Фразы-картинки * Анатомия шутки * Фразы: старая версия Ссылки * Сборник цитат ВКонтакте